Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV): A Time with Friends
by Synergizer
Summary: Spin-off to Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV). Being in company with family and friends can be one's greatest joy. Even if a certain White-Haired Barmaid made a hiccup of her advancements. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! One-Shot.


**Hello there everybody! Welcome to an FTXV Spin-Off! It's Thanksgiving here today, and I figured that I could do this. Typed it all out today, roughly 4k in words as most of you are likely able to see before you click on this lol.**

 **Note: This Spin-Off IS tied to my story "Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV)," so for those clicking on this story that has NOT read my first fanfiction so far will most likely be confused.**

 **This can basically be placed after the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, which I will finish a day or two after this is posted. On Thanksgiving lol. Now, because of that, Thanksgiving isn't actually going to be mentioned in this One-Shot as from my calculations...the Battle of Fairy Tail takes place a month after Lucy joined Fairy tail, which is close to when Yusuke joined. Now, I don't know if this is actually true because it most likely isn't lol. I went back to my chapters in FTXV to determine how long Yusuke has been in the FTverse that I made it out to be. Again, the timeline of how the arcs in the series is pretty much unknown to me. Either that or i didn't look hard enough, but doesn't matter anyway since I already have a set time.**

 **Not going to say anymore except enjoy!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"I can't wait for Mira's cooking!" Natsu exclaimed, walking with his hands behind his back.

"It can be pretty filling." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Aye! She makes the best fish ever!" Happy said bouncing around.

"It was nice of her to invite all of us!" Lucy said.

"Mm...I do respect Mirajane for her cooking...I'm sure it will be satisfying." Erza said with a small smile, but did so with a bit of dark aura around her.

"You didn't have to hide from us, I'm sure Mira would be happy with more people." Gray said, looking over to his side with a shy bluenette walking by him.

"J-Juvia was...just unsure…" Juvia said poking her index fingers together, light pink dusting her cheeks.

Evening was upon Magnolia as a golden orange color painted the sky with the sun slowly descending down towards the other side of the planet. The usual team, plus Juvia who was stalking them from behind, was heading over to the Strauss' residence as Mirajane had invited the team to her house for dinner.

Though, the whole team that her crush was in just so happened to overhear the barmaid inviting the Saiyan to her house earlier today. Improvising, Mira quickly altered what she had just said, and went ahead and allowed them all to join in with her at her place with the insistence of a certain scarlet-haired beauty.

Mirajane will just have to try and get Yusuke all for herself some other time.

Everyone neared the Strauss house, and could see lights on the inside with the kitchen window opened. Both Natsu and Yusuke can greatly smell the aroma that came from it.

"That smells awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with a full on grin. Grumbling could be heard from all within the Saiyan's stomach, and he held it in embarrassment.

"Ufu, hungry?" Erza rhetorically asked.

"Hehe...like you wouldn't believe…" Yusuke sheepishly said with a red face.

They entered the fence within, and up to the front door of the house. Yusuke, being in the front of the group, knocked on it. He managed to hear a gasp from the open window and clammering. A few seconds later the door open to reveal the white-haired maiden in a pink apron and a casual black dress underneath. Her baby blue eyes beamed up towards Yusuke with a gleeful smile.

"Hi Yusuke! Hi everybody! Come on in!" Mirajane greeted. She grabbed ahold of the Saiyan's arms and dragged him inside, slightly ignoring the others as they let themselves in, and was oblivious to Erza's dark glare towards her.

"Is the food ready Mira!?" Natsu impatiently asked.

"Calm down will you?!" Lucy chided.

"Aye! I want some fish now!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shut up flame-brain...do you see plates on the table over there?" Gray said.

"What'd ya call me?!" Natsu said through his teeth, his forehead bashing against the Ice mages as they glared each other.

"Natsu! Gray! You will stop it this instant! We are guests!" Erza scolded. Juvia backed away a bit, sweatdropping. She wanted to defend Gray by being near him, but didn't have the chance to do so since the Titania stepped in. Both said male's face went white, and took a seat on the couch in the living room in a flash, their hands politely on their laps while forcing a smile on their faces.

Erza nodded in content, and walked further inside the house towards the kitchen table. She let herself take a seat on the wooden chair, eyeing the barmaid and her crush.

Happy flew over to Natsu's lap, who petted his head in return. Juvia rushed over to the last spot on the single couch the Strauss had in their house, and immediately sat next to Gray. She smirked victoriously to herself at the celestial mage, not because she claimed the last comfy seat first, but because she managed to sit next to the one she's obsessed with.

"Juvia wins, love rival!" Juvia said, pumping a fist in the air.

"R-Right…" Lucy replied, sweatdropping. Seeing that the couch was occupied, she followed in Erza's footsteps and took a seat at the kitchen table along with the redhead. "Hey Erza...Erza?"

Lucy leaned in a bit to look at her, wondering why she hasn't responded. The knight currently had her left elbow propped on the table while the palm of her hand was placed under her chin, supporting her head. Lucy sweatdropped more as she saw Erza with a full-on glare, and turned her head towards the direction she was looking at, further inside of the kitchen. She blinked and blushed a bit at an intimate moment between Mirajane and Yusuke as the former was currently holding out a fork with a piece of meat in her hand and the latter leaning in with his open mouth. As soon as the barmaid placed the food into his mouth, Lucy jumped when she heard a snap, and turned her head back towards Erza. A bit of wood was missing from the rounded edge of the table, and the redhead tore away her gaze at the duo and looked to the side pouting, not wanting to let her fury get the best of her.

' _Not my fault that the food I cook doesn't cooperate with me…'_ Erza thought, tapping a finger on the table. She had to admit, Mirajane was amazing at cooking, whether it was the strawberry cheesecake she had every single day from her or a home cooked meal from the barmaid. One of the things the redhead envied about her. While the knight can do plenty of things out in the battlefield and show off, she would lose a battle of experience when inside a kitchen.

"How about this one? Say ahh…!" Mira cooed. A different piece of meat was now on her fork and she placed it in front of the Saiyan. He blinked once, and obliged by letting her feed him once again, testing the taste of the food.

"...maybe a bit more salt?" Yusuke said.

"Of course!" The barmaid reached in towards the marble counter and brought up a salt shaker, and added more of the condiment of the food inside the pan in front of her. She stirred, melding the ingredients together.

"Do you want me to set up the table again?" Yusuke asked.

"Ufufu, if you can, that would be great! They're in the same place as last time." Mira instructed. Yusuke reached over to open the cabinet that held the dishes, and brought out eight dishes.

"Is Elfman in town? I don't sense him in the house." The Saiyan asked Mira, who was busy checking the oven.

"He's away on a mission at the moment actually." She replied. Knowing an answer, Yusuke settled with eight plates instead of a ninth and walked towards the wooden table where Lucy and Erza were sitting at.

"Hm...I just noticed there's only four chairs…" Yusuke said as he placed the plates around the table.

"Oh! There are fold-up ones inside the closet near the stairs! You can grab some there!" Mirajane called out.

"Alright, I'll go grab some then."

"I-I will help!" Erza exclaimed as she quickly stood up from her seat and followed after Yusuke.

They passed by the four currently on the couch, Gray and Natsu apparently arguing about the smallest thing at the moment with Juvia currently arguing along with the Ice mage, and Happy just casually on top of the pink locks of the fire dragon slayer.

Walking towards the closet that was facing opposite towards the stairs didn't last a minute, a bit to Erza's disappointment as she thought it might have been further within the house. Yusuke opened the closet to see several of the folded up chairs Mira mentioned, neatly stacked against a wall. He took it upon himself to grab enough for everybody present in the house, minus Happy.

"Here, let me help." Erza offered.

"Uh, sure." Yusuke obliged and handed one to the redhead. He closed the door of the closet and they both walked back towards the kitchen table and had the chairs set up so that everyone now had a seat when dinner was finished.

Lucy had helped finishing setting up the table with the Saiyan's brief absence, and a few dishes and bowls of food were already placed atop of the table.

"Looks great so far…" Yusuke said taking in the sight.

"Is dinner ready yet…?" Natsu whined, trudging over to the kitchen with Gray and Juvia following behind him. Happy was still on top of his hair.

"Just about! If some of you can help me bring out some more food, then the sooner we can eat!" Mira called out.

"Alright!" Natsu made to sprint over to the dishes, but was stopped as his scarf was pulled and he went backwards, landing on the cold floor.

"...I think it's best if you sit down Natsu...with the way you are you might cause something to happen." Yusuke said looking down at him with a smirk.

"Whatever…" Natsu grumbled getting up, patting his pants.

Yusuke walked further inside with Erza following, wanting to help as well. Eventually, the table was filled to the brim with various types of food all cooked up by the barmaid. Vegetables, meat, potatoes, and stew all glistened under the light of the kitchen. There was just one spot in the middle of the table that had yet to be occupied, and Mirajane shortly came to that spot with a large plate in her hands.

"Turkey for everyone!" Mirajane gushed as she set it down at the middle of the table. She took off her apron and sat down on the table, next to Yusuke. At the opposite of him was Erza, followed by Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Happy, and then Lucy.

"This looks awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Can I have some of the fish now?" Happy asked.

"I can't wait to dig in." Gray said with a grin.

"Help yourself!" Mira said spreading out her arms. And they did so.

Natsu dug straight in for the drumsticks of meat and began devouring them. Along the way, he managed to get Happy a piece of a whole fish, who happily downed it as well.

"Why do I have to sit next to them…" Gray muttered as he splashed some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Natsu…! Could you calm down this one time?! We're guests!" Lucy yelled with a tick mark formed on her forehead.

"Buft ifs sho gfood!" Natsu said with his mouth full. The blond next to him sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Here Yusuke! This is something you haven't tried yet!" Mira offered a piece of succulent turkey she had carved off.

"Oh, uh, t-thanks Mira." Yusuke said, allowing her to feed him once again. While he didn't mind it at all, surprisingly, he wondered what the others back on Earth would say. He'd imagine some smirking at him, others laughing, others admiring. One thing for sure though, he's glad none of his mentors, the Supreme Kai of Time, or Trunks was there to watch him.

Erza tightened her hold on the silverware she had in her hand as she knew in her conscience that the barmaid kept being so close to the black-haired teen next to her. Natsu on the other side of the table, stuffing his face wasn't helping either.

"Natsu! Use your table manners!" Erza roared out. He stopped and paled immediately. Not wanting to infuriate her any longer, he gulped visibly and nodded his head, and continued to eat somewhat peacefully along with the others. A big change if Erza was present along with them. She sighed and continued to eat from her plate, secretly enjoying the food while keeping her face neutral from the white-haired maiden.

"Delicious as ever." Yusuke complimented while casually chewing his food. Unlike Natsu, he showed a great deal of restraint as to not devour every single plate in front of him. Unusual for a Saiyan, but repeated the same act he performed the first time he ate at Mirajane's house. Though a different story would be said if he were someplace else pigging out.

"Juvia enjoys this greatly!" The bluenette exclaimed.

"Can't ever get enough." Gray said.

"Aye!"

"Really comforting!" Lucy said.

"Thank you everybody! Don't be afraid to have seconds! We still have plenty more where all of this came from!" Mira said in delight.

"How're you liking it so far?" Yusuke asked Erza next to her.

"It's very good, as always." Erza simply said.

"Well, I'll be sure to eat most of this tonight. Haha!" Yusuke said as he went and grabbed a large piece of turkey.

And so, everybody inside the household continued to enjoy the feast presented upon them. It'd always amaze them how much Mira is able to cook in a span of a short hour, and the end results was enormous.

By the end of it all, it was mostly Yusuke who slowly but surely finished almost all of her cooking. And he did so after everyone else stuffed themselves to the brim while relaxing where they sat.

"Oh! Have you guys heard about a sale going on in town around this time?" Lucy asked.

"At a store? This late?" Gray asked.

"That's right...Juvia has heard about a special going on in the main Magnolia clothing store. It's suppose to start very soon…" Juvia said looking out in the window.

"Ah! This is perfect! Yusuke! Will you come along with me?" Mira asked hopefully.

"...clothes shopping?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Won't you please? I would think you'd like it considering your own clothes I bought for you keep getting ruined." She asked, forcefully looking at him eye to eye.

"I...guess-"

"Yay!" Mira gushed as she wrapped his arms around him, and he stiffened a bit by the sudden action but relaxed a moment later while releasing a small chuckle.

Erza gritted her teeth, and not wanting to be outdone that she already has against the Take-Over mage this evening, she stood up abruptly and forced Mira to pry off the Saiyan, pulling his arm away towards her.

"Yusuke! You'll be helping me pick out some clothes for myself as well! I need an expert opinion!" Erza exclaimed.

"E-Expert…?" He stuttered.

"Gray~! You'll come along with me as well won't you?" Juvia asked with hearts in her eyes.

"...why would I go?" Gray asked.

"I'm going ahead! Natsu c'mon!" Lucy exclaimed as she gripped onto his scarf, and ran out of the house with him screaming.

"Wait for me!" Happy cried out as he flew out after them. Not a moment later as Juvia was boldly dragging the ice mage as well.

"We should get going." Erza suggested.

"Let's go Yusuke!" Mira said latching onto his arm. With both woman tightly holding onto both of his muscular arms, the Saiyan sweated a bit as they all began heading towards the clothing store.

"...what about the dishes…?" Yusuke asked under his breath.

* * *

"As Vegeta would grumble…"Earth Woman"..." Yusuke muttered looking to the side. He was currently outside of a dressing room with his arms crossed and tapping on his foot, waiting for both Erza and Mira to come out as they entered with armful of clothes with them. They were a distance away from the others from what he felt, and while he was there the store was overflowing with people, male and female alike. He sensed Mirajane coming out first, and turned his head towards the entrance. A moment later she popped out from the side, and he widened his eyes slightly.

"Well? How is it?" She asked twirling around. She wore a white sundress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. As she spun, the frill of the dress and her white hair elegantly followed with her movements, and she stopped before clasping her hands behind her back.

"Uh, beautiful…" Yusuke said as he kept staring. He blinked, and looked to the side while rubbing the back of his head, his face red a bit. Seeing his reaction made Mira giggle to herself.

"Alright~ I'll be back." She waved at him before heading towards her room to change. Not a second later did he sense Erza coming out of her own room.

"Opinion?" She asked with her arms crossed under her bust and a smirk crossing her face. Erza wore a simple small black skirt that was sleeveless and only reached down to her upper thigh. A simple white bow was rested on the breast of her dress.

"You look pretty daring." Yusuke said with a smirk on his own.

"Ufu, I have more. Stay where you are." Erza ordered, and walked back to her changing room, which happened to be on the opposite side of Mira.

As if there was a pattern going on, he now felt Mira coming towards the entrance while Erza had just gone back inside to change.

"How's this?" The white-haired maiden asked while she posed downwards, and looking at the Saiyan with lust in her eyes. Once again, Yusuke eyes widened, but a bit more than the first time. A tight dark purple shirt was seen on her, showing off her stomach and a heart shaped hole was carved right in the middle of it, showing off a good amount of her breast. She wore short shorts that barely went down a few inches from her waist. The little amount of clothing greatly exposed her slender arms and long legs.

"Whoa…" Yusuke just said, eye's that of an owl as he kept staring at her.

"Ufufu, well?" Mira asked as she stood up straight and walked over to him, while visibly swaying her hips along the way. He stood still, and she wrapped an arm around his neck while placing a hand against his chiseled felt chest. "How do I look?"

"U-Uh…" The Saiyan stuttered, unable to form words as she invaded his personal space. Mira used her free hand that was on his chest and traced a finger against his jaw, and he shivered a bit under her touch.

Teasing him made Mira feel more giddy on the inside. Ever since regaining her magic back, she couldn't help but see how much fun it is to mess with people like she had done in the past. It was more thrilling to her as she did so, especially against her black-haired crush. And she definitely wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Ehem…" A familiar voice coughed into her hands. Yusuke and Mira looked to back at the dressing room entrance to see Erza glaring at the Demon Take-over mage. Her arms crossed and she leaned against the entrance wall while wearing her new outfit.

"Ara, seems we've been caught. I'll come back soon though." Mira said as she pulled away from Yusuke, and walked back inside. But not before catching Erza's gaze at her, and smirked with a gleam in her eyes towards Titania.

"I hope I don't upset." Erza said towards Yusuke. This time her scarlet hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon tied to it. Her upper body wore a blue blouse that only went past her bust, exposing her smooth stomach. The sleeves of the blouse stopped at the middle of her biceps, showing off her blue Fairy Tail symbol on her left arm. Her lower body wore a very frilly blue dress with gold decorated markings with a frilly sash tied against her waist, and was loose enough to allow part of her midriff to be seen. The right side of the dress was longer than the left, showing off her slender left leg to be seen.

"You definitely don't. You look amazing." Yusuke said. Hearing those words made the redhead's heart flutter, and it beated faster inside her chest.

"T-Thank you…" Erza said with a blush. She turned away from him, her back towards him. "I'm going to change into something different again!"

With that, she walked away from the entrance back inside. Yusuke laughed quietly as he knows that this is going to be going on throughout most of their night.

* * *

"...about time we were outta there...I might have a cramp from standing that long." Yusuke said as he stretched his arms towards the star filled night sky.

"Aww, it wasn't that bad was it?" Mira said pouting beside him.

"I think the time was enjoyable…" Erza said.

It was almost midnight upon Magnolia, and people that were inside for hours were already long gone shortly before after all of the shopping the clothing store had to offer them. It was safe to say that both women on either side of the Saiyan were satisfied with their purchases as well, thanks to their crush.

It was currently just them as their other friends that went ahead of them to the store had already left some time before, supposedly glad of their purchases of clothing as well.

"Yeah, if making you girls feel good by saying you look pretty in those outfits is enjoyable, sure." Yusuke said as he started walking.

"So you didn't mean all those things you've said then?" Mirajane asked feigning a somewhat sorrowful tone.

"Uh, I mean, I did mean it!"

"So did you like what you've seen me in then, Yusuke?" Erza asked with a grin, matching his walking pace.

"As if Erza, if anything he saw me the most!" Mira countered, slightly glaring at the redhead.

"C-Come on you guys...the both of you looked good in all of those clothes you wore." Yusuke said, trying to calm them down.

"Well then, who did you like the most Yusuke?" Mira asked as she stood in front of him, halting all movements.

"H-Huh?"

"Ufu, like I said Mira, I was the most attractive." Erza boasted.

"I wasn't asking you Erza…" Mira replied, narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

' _Y'know, this is a good time to go training.'_ Yusuke stepped back from the duo staring off at each other.

"Yusuke?" Both girls simultaneously asked as they looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning at the usual spot bye!" Yusuke shouted as he flared his aura and flew away with haste, towards the mountains in the far distance.

"Wait!" Mira cried out.

"Yusuke!" Erza called out.

They saw his figure growing dimmer and dimmer. Even with all their training in flying, there was no way they'd be able to catch up to him with the speed he produced. So with that, they sighed in defeat as he evaded them.

"I shall not lose Mirajane." Erza stated.

"Ufufu, that's fine Erza. I like a good competition." Mirajane stated back.

They both stared at each other with narrowed eyes once more with a challenging smirk on their faces. They both huffed and walked away from one another and back to their own respective households, rest awaiting for them so they can make it through another day in their daily lives.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! Fill up those stomachs with turkeys!**

 **And STAY SAFE! Especially during Black Friday deals. Don't get a black eye like i did trying to fight for a laptop LOL (which I won in the end by the way :D).**

 **Thank you to those who took the time to read this one-shot! Especially those who are familiar with FTXV, you guys rock.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: November 26, 2015. Thanksgiving Day.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
